Embodiments of the invention relate to grouping devices as a virtual device for providing better quality of device data.
The Internet of Things (IoT) may be described as a group of devices that are connected to the Internet and communicate with each other and/or the rest of the internet. Each of the IoT devices typically has electronics and software to enable them to collect information and communicate that information with other IoT devices. For example, an IoT device may have a sensor to receive, as well as, track information.
However, if there are many IoT devices, then it may be overwhelming to have information come in from all of the IoT devices separately. There may be so much information that it is not easy to process or manage.